Agujero personalizado
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Miranda perdió su trabajo./Miranda centric
1. Cuatro

**_Personaje principal:_** _Miranda Lotto._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic es parte del "Mes de apreciación: Miranda Lotto 2015", del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"_

* * *

 ** _Cuatro_**

* * *

Entonces el arma estaba en su cuello, ahí, posado de forma tal que parecía más una caricia que un aviso del final abrupto de su patética existencia.

Miranda a ello quiso cerrar los ojos. Cerrarlos hasta que todo haya acabado, y de ahí ya no abrirlos más, porque de hecho, sería un imposible. Ese sería su fin. No habría más. Ya no existiría Miranda la patosa, Miranda la torpe eternamente desempleada, Miranda… la que inspiró a niños para varias canciones repletas de mofas.

Pero al final la cortina de sus párpados no denegó su visión, y de acuerdo al sentido común de todas las personas, ella tampoco pensó en escapar. En sí, ya lo sabía, ella no se salvaría, el acecho constante venía con una razón. El no poder escapar, ya le comentó hace un mes que este sería su fin. Y al ver a su agresor –agresora-, supo… que lo merecía.

Así que bien, ella esperó. Con el cuerpo temblando, lágrimas en los ojos, y… con un miedo demasiado denso como para poder negarse; esperó.

Y al final con el tiempo transcurrió, y tras la duda de quién pondría punto y final a su existencia; el arma se movió. Y trepó a tientas hasta sus labios, el interior de su boca, y descansó ahí un momento, encima de su lengua. Miranda sintió el sabor a metal del revólver, y sus papilas gustativas saborearon otro gusto más. A lo mejor era pólvora. Y al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar dejar salir una respiración sofocada, que también se dio en su interlocutora.

Tenía miedo y… _ella,_ también. La estaba viendo con un río desbordando de sus orbes, y un temblor tan fuerte que le impedían tener a lo que traía en manos, en perfecto control. Miranda quiso dar una risa derrotada por la imagen que tenía en su enfrente. Mira, ella era una inútil hasta en cosas como esa. _Mira… hasta en su fin…_ ya era hora.

El arma retumbó en la habitación, y Miranda dejó de ver lo que sea que podía observar. Ella se desvaneció, y la ahora asesina no era más que un recuerdo lejano, o no… aún la sentía, hasta en su último respiro, _ella_ estaba ahí.

.

Estaba presente, como en toda su vida había estado.

* * *

La historia ya era en sí confusa, pero… por como tenía que ser su orden, esto es más confuso aún.

Bien, como sea, les aviso, esta historia va en retroceso. O sea, empieza en el final, y acaba en el comienzo, supongo que varias dudas se irán resolviendo con el tiempo, y si no es así, tengo planeado resolver todo enigma en mis notas del capítulo final –o el comienzo, jajaja-.

Aún con todo… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


	2. Tres

**_Tres_**

* * *

Es un pánico creciente el que siente. Porque Miranda lo sabe; la están acechando sea que esté aquí o allá, siempre hay _algo_ que la persigue. _Alguien_ que sigue cada uno de sus pasos. Y a ello, tiene miedo.

Se queda todas las noches despierta, viendo a izquierda y derecha –a su puerta, siempre mira a su puerta; pero nunca a su espejo-, con la respiración rápida y turbada, las manos sudorosas, y lágrimas en los ojos. A veces, para inyectarse un poco de valor –de emoción fuera del pánico-, agarra un cuchillo de la cocina, y sin mucha contemplación hace su ritual de adolescencia.

En realidad no le duele mucho –ya está acostumbrada-, el cortar un poco de su piel, no es la gran cosa –como tampoco lo es quedarse despierta días y días, sin descansar ni un segundo-, y la sangre tiene un color tan vivo, que la hace sentirse un poco más tranquila –así sabe que respira, que su inutilidad no es tan grande, que al menos puede con eso-, y… luego de una hora, llora por lo hecho.

Piensa en la cara que su novio pondría si tan solo supiera cómo es, lo que hace, las tantas cosas que no puede hacer. Piensa en la ceguera en que él vive a diario, esa que no solo le impide ver su rostro, sino que hasta le hace tomar por alto el desperdicio de su tiempo, al meterse con alguien como… ella. Ella quien no le puede dar nada. Ni siquiera sexo.

Aún recuerda con vergüenza –con pena, con… gran decepción de sí misma-, que en el momento en que intentaron algo tan básico como _hacer_ el amor, Miranda no pudo siquiera abrir las piernas. Entró en pánico tal que su cuerpo se volvió tan tenso, que no hubo cabida para la virilidad que tal vez la haría sentir completa. Y para colmo, arruinó la noche entre sollozos. Se quedó desnuda en la cama, hecha ovillo, y él… él le acarició la espalda, y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que tal vez no era el momento.

Era un desastre. Ella era el colmo, ella era…

.

Fue ahí cuando supo quién era la que le acechaba.

* * *

 _Segundo episodio listo, jajaja_

 _Maldición, esto es difícil, y la verdad no sé que tan M resulte ser esta historia –pero supongo que lo es, se habla de auto-mutilamiento, y asimismo está implicado el tema sexual-, además… mostrar esta parte tan frágil de ella es un poco triste –tengo la intención de hacer algún día una historia feliz para ella, o… eso espero-, y… en sí es complicado, jajaja._

 _Bien, el tercer episodio está en sí listo, pero… lo debo arreglar._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	3. Dos

_**Dos**_

* * *

Tenía el rostro pegajoso de tanto llorar, dolor de cabeza, y una gran pesadez extensa en todo su cuerpo. Y Miranda ante lo demacrado de su ser, decidió que debía postergar su auto-desprecio para otro momento, y conciliar el sueño.

Pero como siempre no pudo cerrar los ojos. Ella venía teniendo un recuento muy largo de insomnios insalubres, que habían mermado de peor forma su pobre vida laboral –su desastrosa vida laboral-. Miranda tenía una gran lista de días sin pegar ojo, de semanas donde se moría de sueño en el día, pero en la noche no podía siquiera estar quieta en un puesto de su cama, y… decidió que no había fin en seguir intentándolo y se levantó de la ésta, para rodear a su habitación. Pero asimismo no se le ocurrió prender la luz.

Pensó en tal vez llamar a su novio, contarle lo de hoy, decirle que había perdido su trabajo —de nuevo—, que no sabía qué tenía que hacer de aquí en adelante, porque no tenía ni un centavo. Pensó en… tal vez llamar a sus amigos y pedir ayuda, pero… se sentía tan impotente, tan estúpida, tan… inútil, tan…

Ahí la sintió. Había una presencia en el pasillo, en la puerta de su cuarto, en su cuarto, en…

Miranda al saber que era acechada buscó refugio en la cama que había dejado, y… la presencia se acercó también ahí. La desconocida que estaba en su cuarto, hasta se sentó en su cama –extrañamente el colchón no crujió ante el peso-, y se puso muy cerca de su cuerpo. Extrañamente no le hizo nada —pero Miranda sabía que esa persona lo deseaba —, y solo la vio temblar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

 _Penúltimo episodio, fuera de tiempo, y fuera de lugar, este reto fue mucho para mí, pero... debo terminar, jajaja_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	4. Uno

**_Uno_**

* * *

— Estás despedida.

Miranda se mordió los labios en ese momento, y no se vio con más fuerzas que asentir. En sí, era su culpa. Ella debía aprender a no tropezarse con sus pies, y caer encima de los comensales más prestigiosos del lugar. Ella debía aprender que con alguien como su persona, no era cuestión de tener buenas intenciones, sino… que era más… una… una causa perdida. Con ella no importaban los esfuerzos, con Miranda no valía el que ella _quiera_ , porque al final era nada lo que podía.

Lloró en las calles su pesar, y los niños de siempre cantaron la misma canción a su honor, una vecina gritó indignada porque ella -tan patosa como siempre-, mató sin querer una gran parcela de margaritas, y los hombres la miraron con desprecio, porque no había nada de belleza en su rostro deformado por el llanto. Y no había problema, todos tenían razón. Miranda merecía esa canción porque estaba llena de verdad, merecía el regaño de esa mujer, porque era una torpe y siempre arruinaba lo bueno, y esas miradas no tenían nada de malo ya que… era una mujer horrorosa, a la que ni el espejo le quería. Gente como ella… alguien como Miranda, no debería existir.

* * *

 _He terminado esto, pero… fuera de la hora de plazo, pero bueno… tenía que acabarlo, me gustaba esta temática._

 _…_

 _Ahora hablemos de este fic… Bien, a pesar de que no hay casi nada de comentarios, me gusta pensar que hay al menos un lector imaginario, jajaja, y… como esta historia está medio confusa explico lo siguiente. Esta historia era de un constante retroceso –todo va de adelante para atrás-, y toca un tema principal que no sé si notaron: el suicidio. En sí aquí hablo de una Miranda deprimida, que tras tanto fracaso ya llega hasta lo último que ella puede aguantar, y de esa forma su auto-desprecio, la lleva a imaginarse cosas, con la simple razón de encubrir sus ganas de auto-flagelarse. De esa forma se podrá dar un poco de forma a las cosas si las vuelven a leer, por eso Miranda se da cuenta, por eso ella no lucha, por eso… pasan varias cosas, aunque como no soy doña secreto, tal vez a algunos les pareció esto más que obvio –oh, bueno no se puede hacer nada, jajaja-, y…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

 _PD: Espero que a nadie le moleste el cómo usé a Miranda, y que haya hecho que se suicide, pero pongámoslo con que ella no encontró nada en lo que se sintiera capaz, que no tuvo ayuda psicológica, y que en realidad no haya hablado con nadie del tema, además de estar un buen tiempo metida en la depresión, y para colmo hace demasiado con ideas recurrentes hacia el camino del suicidio. Yo creo que toda persona puede ser vulnerable a esto, todos podemos caer, en este caso… le tocó a Miranda._


End file.
